civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Robin Patterson/Wikispaces Civ1 Wiki
The following is the complete text of the home page of an apparently abandoned CC-BY-SA wiki, "Civilization", on Wikispaces: Welcome to the Civilization Wiki! We cater for the game Civilization and that includes Civilization for DOS, Civilization for Windows, Civilization for SNES and Civnet. Please understand that we are all about the first Civilization game by Sid Meier and none of this Civilization 2, 3 or 4 rubbish :P Feel free to browse the pages. At the moment we have pages on a wide range of Civilization topics that members may add to or edit. -=-=Hey guys, I've got a new page on this wiki. It's basically a storage room for everything to do with civ1 that we want to preserve in order to keep civ1 history. If you chance upon anything interesting AND civ1 related on the net.. just plonk it in the storage room. :)-=-=- Storage Room - Relics from the civ1 communities since 1991. Important and interesting posts, recordings of bugs and cheats, a record of civ1 projects such as civ.exe hacks, community-made civ1 programs etc. Stuff that we would hate to lose. Stories - Read stories others have written based on their Civilization games (could be a word-for-word game commertary or even a full length novel :) ) Tips and Tricks - You will be playing like an pro after you've read these helpful hints (or you could help others by sharing your perfect stradegies) About the game - What on earth is Civilization? The players - Everybody who has played the game may add their profile here (including when you first played, your best game, highest score, etc) Yet to create Military units - Add you tactics for each unit here. Official Manual - Read it online or print it out (and at the same time emptying your printing ink.. hm, unless you print it real small like I did... Oh, and please don't edit the manual itself. If you wish to add something to this page then simply add a footnote at the bottom with your username signed, thanks) Page history: Sep 13, 2006 6:01 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Jan 9, 2006 4:53 pm CaptCarnage CaptCarnage "changed some spelling" Nov 14, 2005 10:14 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Nov 14, 2005 8:45 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Nov 14, 2005 6:42 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Nov 14, 2005 6:35 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Nov 14, 2005 5:09 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Nov 14, 2005 4:53 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Nov 14, 2005 4:40 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB ---- "Players" page: Here are some Civilization fanatics. If you wish to add yourself to the list, simply sign up to the wiki and edit yourself in while following the profile format template at the bottom. Player: TradaPIB Location: New Zealand Runs: Civilization for DOS Playing for: 3 years. Game setup sequence: 3, 1, 2 Favourite Civilization: Chinese. Because of their soft starting position on Earth Favourite unit: Diplomat. Gonna use the latest weaponry against me? Too late, just bought your entire army. Worst unit: Knight. It's not worth wasting two techs to build. Holds a grudge against: The Aztecs. To many a game have they hidden on some unfound island only to launch a Spaceship before I. Can win consistently on: Warlord. Best difficulty win: Prince. Favourite goverment: Communist. Why bother Depotism or Democracy when you can have the best of both worlds? :P Favourite Wonder: U.N. Because nothing beats the fact that you can conquest others without the bother of them attacking back. Totally coolest Civilization moment: Either nuking a civilization 10 times bigger then I and surving or when I came out on top when me and 5 other civs started on a smaller-then-should-be island. Player: Waleed Location: Indiana or Saudi Arabia Runs: Civ Dos Playing for: 14 years Game setup sequence: 1,4,1 Favourite Civilization: Aztec\Egyptian, because it's yellow (Egyptian theme music rocks) Favourite unit: Riflemen Worst unit: Cavalry or Legion Holds a grudge against: Barbarians Can win consistently on: King Best difficulty win: Emperor Favourite goverment: Republic Favourite Wonder: Women's Suffrage\ Hoover Dam Totally coolest Civilization moment: Splitting empires in general Player: BlueBMW Location: Knoxville, TN Runs: Civ Dos primarily, some Civ SNES and some Civnet later on Playing for: 14 years Game setup sequence: 1,4,1 Favourite Civilization: Romans (no real reason) Favourite unit: Diplomat Worst unit: Legion (just never worth the effort) Holds a grudge against: My dad in Civnet with his catapults in simultaneous movement Can win consistently on: Prince Best difficulty win: King Favourite goverment: Democracy (lots of money for the diplomats) Favourite Wonder: Great Library Totally coolest Civilization moment: Building the Apollo Program only to realize that my oppenents are way huger than I am! Player: El_Fenomeno (Known as Marx on Civfanatics) Location: Vinkeveen, The Netherlands Runs: Civilization Dos (CivNet or Winciv doesn't give me the 'real' feeling) Playing for: 10 years Game setup sequence: 141 or 121 (depending on the slow running of the game sometimes on the 141 combination) Favourite Civilization: Not one especially. Most games played with the Roman, Russian, French or Aztec. Favourite unit: Expansion Purpose: Settler Defensive: Phalanx Offensive: Chariot Worst unit: Legion, but I can't remember me building even one... Holds a grudge against: Enemies blocking my production with their walking nearby my cities. Can win consistently on: Prince Best difficulty win: Emperor Favourite goverment: Democracy Favourite Wonder: Colossus, Hooverdam Totally coolest Civilization moment: My very first Civilization game. When I saw this inmentionable great city (Basra) of population size 16. And maybe the game where I saw two civil wars splitting up my biggest enemy twice. Player: Morbidel Location: Bucharest, Romania Runs: good old DOS Civilization Playing for: 11 years Game setup sequence: 1 1 1 Favourite Civilization: Russians, Egyptians, French, Chinese Favourite unit: Armor Worst unit: Cavalry, Legion Holds a grudge against: cheating AI Can win consistently on: Emperor Best difficulty win: Emperor Favourite goverment: Despotism Favourite Wonder: Colossus, Copernic, Isaac Totally coolest Civilization moment: Winning on emperor after selling my palace to buy a chariot and defending my single city. Player: Mels Location:Hitchin, England Runs: Dos Version Playing for: 8 Years Game setup sequence: 121 Favourite Civilization: Babylonians Favourite unit: Riflemen - first to get them makes a great civilization perimeter Worst unit: Ironclad - I find them redundant, because steel comes so quickly afterwards Holds a grudge against: Russians - won't leave you alone Can win consistently on: Prince Best difficulty win: King Favourite goverment: Republic Favourite Wonder: Womens Suffrage Totally coolest Civilization moment: Splitting the Idians with a civil war AND bringing back their spaceship by taking Delhi Player: You. The one who will copy and paste this 'form' and complete it :) Location: Runs: Playing for: Game setup sequence: Favourite Civilization: Favourite unit: Worst unit: Holds a grudge against: Can win consistently on: Best difficulty win: Favourite goverment: Favourite Wonder: Totally coolest Civilization moment: Page history: May 17, 2006 10:14 am Melsie Melsie Mar 8, 2006 1:42 am morbidel morbidel Mar 8, 2006 12:11 am morbidel morbidel Jan 24, 2006 2:52 am Fenomeno Fenomeno Dec 31, 2005 3:50 pm BlueBMW BlueBMW Dec 14, 2005 4:49 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Nov 14, 2005 6:32 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Nov 14, 2005 6:30 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB ---- The "Stories" page: All civ players may post their stories based on Civilization here. Your story can be as loosely based on the Civilization game you played as you want. NOTE: Use '---------' to seperate your stories with those of others. And please don't edit other people's stories (even for spelling mistakes) without their permission. Thanks. -=-The Deadzone-=- This is basically a story based on a civ game I'm playing at the mo. Every night before I start the game up I write (in Windows 3.11 notepad) about last nights session. So it's kinda divided up into tiny chapterettes. STILL it sucks, I know. There's spelling mistakes etc which ar the result of typing it out 1 in the morning. Enjoy. An interesting inlook into the AI of civilization. I was waging a war between me (the Romans) and the Chinese. It was a war mostly for land since I was stuck on the right end of a snake-like island and he was in my way of expansion. The war consised of me building a cadapult unit and invading one of his cities. Then he would attack the city with his cadapult and I would build another cadapult. There was never really more then three cadapults total on the battlfield since we were both young small nations. Eventually I was able to push him to one city (his capital). He pleaded peace and I yelled "WAR!" Then he rush raised a cadapult unit and lay my advancing two-cadapult-army attack force. Eek! So I rush built another cadapult in my nearest city. But I overlooked a small city in the dead-zone between our armies. It was mine and unfourtifed. So I quickly gave my cadapult orders to head straight for that city and await the incoming Chinese cadapult. Suddenly, a Indian Row-boat apeared along the coast. It attacked my cadapult (threw stones?) and wasted it into the dust. Whoa! I remember thinking. Why did it bother doing that? Were the Indians allied with the Chinese? I didn't have to wait to find out. The Chinese leader popped in for a visit. (story time folks) "This war is killing us both. We should be focussing on less barbanic activies.. like Science.. We could be friends." He said. "No way!", I shot back "I need your land. I will get it, even if I have to resort to 'barbanic activies'." "I think this war has got to your head. Think about it." He sounded calm and peaceful. We walked up to my palace roof. It was a clear day with a great view of the surrounding area. You could even see the Chinese capital from there. I pointed at it. "That will be mine within five years. Just you see." His eyes narrowed. "Let me show you something." He pointed his finger at the deadzone were so many battles had taken place. "Do you notice anything out of place?" I looked hard. "Nope", I admitted "Only broken cadapult parts scattered around. More of yours then mine by the look of it. "No, look harder.", he said patiently. Then I saw it. A couple tents, maybe a few hundred. Camped amonst the wreckage. "Those are your men." He said darkly "They are Romans caught in the cross fire. You destroyed a city of mine, killed off it's citizens and left your men there. I froze. Not good, the elders of that community probably have important documents of technology the Chinese don't know, like BridgeBuilding or MapMaking, if the Chinese find them... "Okay" I said with fake confidence. "What do you want in exchange for their safety? Gold?" The old Chinese man paused. He stared at the deadzone. "Well? What's with you? What do you want?" I was getting angry. He just looked out, frozen. Something caught my eye. His Cadapults were ever slowly closing in to the Roman tents. "No!" I screamed "No, you gave the order already? What's with you man? You just came here to gloat? Why did you bother making the journey? Go home!" "No. You have to wrong Roman. Just watch." The army of cadapults halted. "I could wipe the poor deadzone Romans but I'm not like that." He smiled for the first time, weakly "I want peace. Nothing more, nothing less. You may be bigger, richer and more powerful then me. I'm not denying that. But we can work together. We can win with Science. We don't need to kill off our strong young men is this mindless war." I thought about this. For about half a second! "WAR!!" I yelled at his face "WAAAAR!" He studied my face. "You're an idiot." He pulled a strange green box from his breastpocket. Then he threw it up into the air. It exploded soundlessly and green flames shot up, a hundred metres into the air! As quickly as they came they went. When I looked at the old Chinese he was also gone. And, probably at the green flame signal, the cadapults were heading towards the Romans again. The Roman outcasts captured. The damage done. The poor old Roman Leader had learnt his leason. A peace treaty was signed between the Chinese and the Romans. Time went on and the Hard Military oretanted society of the Romans had evolved into a democratic land of friendship and peace. The Romans embraced knowledge and great technology was devoloped such as The University and Gunpowder. The Leader's heart heart was softened and the Chinese Roman relatitions thrived. All was well. Somewhere in the deadzone (now cleared up of course) a dozen reps from each nation met at a circular table. It was symolic as they met only on a clear day where nearest cities from each of them were visible. What a jolly time they were having! Beer, wine and more beer. Laughter and open slander against their leaders. Even the servants were indulged. Except one, he was actually interested it the affairs between the two civilizations. "That Roman Leader, what an id.. *hick*" "No, listen, I want to know about other tribes. Are there any?" "I just wanna build a cadapult and shoot myself at that old fellow. I reckon we could make a human one.. Heh? *hick*" "What about the Indians? Remember that Row-boat that cruised up and down the northern coast? In the days of the war, remember?" "The war? THE WAAAR? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK OF THE STUUUUUPID WARRRRRRRR? *hick*" "Not really, no." "I think our Indian buddies should have given us a hundred cadapults. As a presssssent.. after all we paid them good gold." "Really? The Chinese - I mean, you - paid the Indians to attack that cadapult?" "Are you deaf? *hick*" "Tell me *pause* good sir, do you still have connections with the Indians?" "*hick* Gimme more wineyyyy!" "*deep sigh* Of course sir." And the young Roman servant could muster anymore intelligent infomation from anyone at that 'meeting'. When he did present his findings to the Roman President (the same dude from always on account of him being realectid every year) the great leader gifted him with the job as general of the Roman army. After all, there wasn't really an army left after the laying down of arms. Interesting, thought the President, after the gratiful ex-servant had left his palace, interesting indeed, indeed, indeed. It happened at night. When the moon was as black as it's canvas and the sun eaten by the monster. Two Calvary units and one Cadapult moved slowly over the hard ground of the deadzone, cracking the dried mud that wasn't trodded on by such an army for years. It was spotted by the watchtowers heading towards the Roman capital. The President thought it was a joke when he was woken: "What is this maddness? Surely it can wait till dawn..." At once he requested the Chinese rep in the palace. The room empty and the Chinaman gone. The President could hardly believe it. Was this an attack? Why? WHY? It was an attack. Carefully planned by the Chinese high generals under the Chinese King's command since the end of the Cadapult War. Lure them, calm them, kill them. But why? Only one man could answer that. And he was far away, holding a feast to the demise of the pesky Romans and the rise of the Chinese. "After all", the King stated in his impromtu speech at the merry party "The only way to win is though war. WAAAR I TELL YOU!! TEHE *hick*" The great Phalanx guard was rustled from it's deep many year slumber. The young servant come general as the head. His voice was loud and clear, confident and trustworthy. "Right men, these are spears, remember them? I want you to thrust them into the enemy quickly and forcefully.. like this.. yup, you got it. No! The pointy bit-" But he was interraputed by a sharp loud horn. He sighed and waved his army out to meet the invaders. They weren't ready. They had pratically forgotten the basics of war, such as: Kill you enemy and stop pinching your friends because you'll need them. But they had at least had an advantage, there were three times more of them then the enemy Phalanx guard. They at least knew this was good in war. In the end, The battle was short and messy. Nobody really survived. But you could say that the Romans were victorous, their general had stayed inside the city and that meant it was one to none. Yay for the Romans. The Chinese had some explaining to do. And the Leader of the Romans had arranged a meeting between the two great leaders. The old China man had accepted. He was eager to see the look on the President's face. The Roman President was blunt: "My life is broken." The Chinese King smiled: "Good." "You're a twisted crazy old man." "Probably." "Look, this isn't a joke." "I'm aware of that." The sun bet into the hard dustless plain. The deadzone. Mr President sighed. "You tricked us." "Really?" "YOU TRICKED US ALL THESE YEARS!" By now the President was standing, yelling, his face red like raw meat. Yet the Chinese elder just sat sipping his juice and nibbing on the brunch. "YOU NEVER BELIEVED IN PEACE... YOU NEVER CARED FOR KNOWLEDGE!" "Actually the Chinese do care for knowledge. We just believe we can do better.. alone." The Roman studied the Chinese. The old man was so achienent he looked like a zombie. Suddenly he was aware of his position, standing on the table with his fists in the air. He slowly sat back down and tried to relax. "Look, I don't want to fight you.. it's like turning brother against brother. But if I have to.." "I think we have etablished that war is the enivedble result. Let it be so." "Are here we resert to the most babamic of activies." Pause. Birds calling. The Chinese wrinkled his mouth into a twisted smile. "I seem to remember you scoffing at ME labeling war as such." "ROMAN SERVANTS! Get ready my horse.", The President took a deep breath."You made a mistake and you are making one right now, old man.. but, but if you are ready to accept that just meet at my palace roof. I'll be there." The Chinaman chuckled. "You're an idiot." But the President was already well on his way across the deadzone. With a tear on his cheek. BY TRADAPIB -=-Double Greek-=- Alright, I decided to play a large landmass, rocky terrain. I hit escape to choose a custom name and thought it might be neat to name myself the 'Greek'. The game started and I found myself on a landmass of unknown size (but probably big) and I started building the usual Militia then Settler move. Then to the bottom left of my capital city I found a bottle neck. Quickly putting a city there, a Indian Militia met me and proposed peace. I agreed, happy that I could focus on my northern front. My explorers had discovered that I was at the bottom-right of a large landmass. Up north I discovered yet another bottle-neck, this one two spaces wide. I quickly put two Phalanx up there, bagging a huge area of land. Then came the Babs and the Chinese. Although they both promised peace I knew that all it took was them to work together and plough though my defences, wiping me out. By now I had about five cities (the fewer cities the better are my style) and was a bit ahead in technology. The Indians demanded Navigation then declared war. I didn't really care though, they only had one small city and a Militia. Then, suddenly, the Babs and the Chinese sneak-attacked and went to war with me. This war went off and on from about 400AD to 1800AD. I was playing it rich and every time they sent armies to try to destroy my Phalanx stronghold my diplomats just bribed their armies. But, playing it rich was taking it's toll. I was lagging behind in tech and my largest city size was 9 :( Then came the ARMOR. I now know the shiver that goes up your spine when the first ARMOR you see isn't your colour. Knowing I didn't stand a hope I quickly abandoned science and went fully Lux. Then I built a whole lotta settlers from every city and sounded the evacuation bell! I sent them all down to where the Indians were just in time to see them get wiped out by the Egyptians. The Egyptians had so many Mech Inf. it wasn't funny. They killed all my settlers and started coming east to my cities. Meanwhile, the Babs were ploughing downwards and totally destroying all my cities. I had one left and spent the rest of my gold making a frigate with three settlers on it. But then the city fell before I had time to settler someplace else. All in all, it was a fun game and my first proper go at Warlord. I recommend you try the survive-as-long-as-possible- on-Phalanx-in-the-present-age game. BY TRADAPIB Page history: Nov 14, 2005 4:32 pm TradaPIB TradaPIB Category:Blog posts category:civilization (original) Category:Game reports (Civ1)